guardians_of_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Ye Yan
Ye Yan is a student from Xiahou High School who lives a double life as a Nightwatcher guardian and protects normal humans from monsters. Due to his actions and relevance in the series, Ye Yan can be considered the main protagonist. Background Ye Yan was born in the Northern main branch family of the Nightwatchers. When he was 6 years old, his younger cousin Ye Lanlan promised to marry him when they grow up, which he accepted due to being childish. Due to either hard work or natural talent, Ye Yan was able to control up to eight Demon Flags and was nominated by the Northern and Southern main branch families as the new guardian to join the Department of Night in Xiahou High School. When he just became 12 years old, he was able to patrol the night by himself and formed a summoning pact with the Ancient Beast, Hundun. Later on, he used psychological tactics and defeated an entire organisation of monsters by himself. Two years prior to the start of the series, he once thought of committing suicide for unknown reasons. After he turned 15, he arrived at the Bozhou and the rest is shown in the story since then. Personality Ye Yan is often characterised as calm and highly intelligent. These traits are shown during his fights, where he would try to find the opponent's weakness and create strategies that appear to be random and nonsense to others but are shown to be quite effective when they succeed. His high intelligence is shown in his various battles: during his fight with the fused Double Devil, he quickly devised a strategy in order to inflict damage on their weak spot after he was informed by Ximen Guanren over the phone for barely a minute; during his fight with Lan Ling, he cleverly used her Substitution tag against her by summoning Hundun to stomp her right after she substituted herself; during his fight with Deng Yuankui, he used Che Yongtai to physically exhaust him, then swapped in and knocked Che Yongtai out before using Chi Shock while everyone else was confused, allowing Che Yongtai to wake up five seconds later and win the match due to the rules; etc. Ye Yan is also quite hardworking, as shown when he runs out of money paying for Huang Xiaoyan's medical bills, he would take whatever job he can accept to earn money, such as participating in the wrestling contest hosted by Ximen Ruxin and the Lovers Party hosted by Deng Yuankui, and working at a maid cafe. However, a running gag in the series is how he would eventually use the money he just earned to pay for Huang Xiaoyan's medical bills again. He has a delinquent side, as he was shown smoking on some occasions and drinking alcohol during the Dong Guan arc despite being underage. When people call him and Huang Xiaoyan a couple, he usually acts awkwardly and quickly denies it, even though he is shown on multiple occasions to have feelings for her. As a self-proclaimed performance artist, Ye Yan's performance art usually weirds people out, making others consider him weird, or even perverted. Appearance Ye Yan has blond hair and turquoise eyes, there's also a mole under his left eye. Although he doesn't look like it with clothes on, he is shown to be quite muscular since he has been training for most of his life. His facial appearance bears striking resemblance to his ancestor Ye Chong. Ye Yan usually appears wearing the standard Xiahou student uniform, however he is also shown wearing costumes on some occasions and calls them "performance art". In some arcs, Ye Yan wears something other than his standard uniform. During the Dong Guan arc and Lovers Party arc, Ye Yan wore a suit. During the School Play arc, Ye Yan dressed up as the Prince from Snow White, the Prince from Cinderella and ultimately as Sha Seng from Journey to the West. During the Ancient Time Tree arc, Ye Yan wore a black hoodie, also during this arc his age was decreased back to the age of a baby and increased to the age of an old man by Yun Zhonghe's drugs. During the Sage Hunter arc, he disguised himself as a girl and wore a maid costume, throughout the arc he also changed his appearance to appear more feminine to attract costumers. Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.08.38 AM.png|The Lonely Mushroom Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.09.12 AM.png|The Suicidal Girl Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.10.35 AM.png|The Little Dinosaur Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.14.45 AM.png|The Bored Pooper Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.16.44 AM.png|Those Flowers Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.21.24 AM.png|The Tired Drumstick Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.27.32 AM.png|The Lonely Coconut Tree Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.28.35 AM.png|The Swimming Sharkman Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 8.33.43 AM.png|The Cold Under the Moonlight Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 6.08.51 PM.png|Ye Yan wearing a suit Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 6.12.58 PM.png|Ye Yan as Sha Seng Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 9.18.47 AM.png|The Lonely Clown Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 6.18.19 PM.png|Ye Yan as a baby Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 6.21.55 PM.png|Ye Yan as an old man Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 9.27.13 AM.png|The Depressed Rabbit 20171117033339 4994pocrmekg small 2.jpg|Ye Yan's first disguise as a maid 20171117032614 9228mhohaeww small 2.jpg|Ye Yan's second disguise as a maid 20180112083533_1293sfqewcge_small 2.jpg|Ye Yan's third disguise as a maid Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 9.22.48 PM.png|Pear Pressure Screen Shot 2018-05-31 at 9.24.31 PM.png|The Dead President Screenshot 2019-12-24 at 8.45.16 AM.png|Guru in the City Abilities and Powers Being a main branch Nightwatcher and having trained since he was young, Ye Yan is physically stronger than an average human as he easily threw a shot 22 meters far in shot put. He also has various techniques and weapons that can aid him in battle. Believing that performance art is BDSM in a different fashion, Ye Yan is also really knowledgable of BDSM, knowing multiple techniques of it. He is considered a Nightwatcher prodigy, as he is able to control eight Demon Flags, a feat that is considered near impossible even by the main branch families. Weapons Sou Gong.png|Soul Gong Soul Mallet.jpg|Soul Mallet Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 2.24.17 PM.png|Demon Flags * Soul Gong (镇魂锣): A main branch Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, if struck by the Soul Mallet it can produce a sound that either faint anyone within close proximity to the gong or temporarily immobilizes everyone else who heard the sound other than Nightwatchers, who have certain levels of immunity to the sound produce. However, if repeatedly struck, the immunity will start to weaken and eventually the Nightwatcher themselves will be affected by the sound, showing signs such as extreme fatigue and nose bleeding. Even if they are shattered, Soul Gongs can still produce the immobilizing sound if the pieces are taped back together and can be welded back together through unknown methods. The immobilizing effect only works on the receivers' bodies, therefore it can't stop someone from mentally controlling or summoning a weapon. *Soul Mallet (镇魂锤): A main branch Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, it can be used to strike the Soul Gong to create an immobilizing sound or physical attacks. When a Nightwatcher experiences true darkness, they become Night Conquerors and the Soul Mallet's power increases drastically, capable of producing large explosions when hitting inorganic substances and destroying a monster's soul along with its body in one hit. *Demon Flags (煌妖幡): A Nightwatcher exclusive weapon, it is used to capture monsters, atomize their bodies into green smoke along with their soul and enslave them as Flag Demons for eternity. Flag Demons are capable of making themselves invisible and intangible by turning themselves into green smoke, they are also able to solidify themselves to deal a surprise attack. Nightwatchers are also able to telepathically communicate with their Flag Demons within a few hundred meters. According to Wang Shengli, a Nightwatcher that can control more than four flags is able to store three Flag Demons at most in one flag, therefore Ye Yan can technically possess twenty four Flag Demons if he wants. Ye Yan's Flag Demons were passed down through the main branch family for their reconnaissance skills and public relations. Nightwatcher exclusive techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 3.53.19 PM.png|Chi Shock Timed Knockout.png|Timed Knockout 20180120135106 5255wjayuwum small 2.jpg|Penta-Shockwave Night Conqueror.jpg|Night Conqueror *Chi Shock (元气震): A move that must meet a lot of requirements in order to be used effectively. While using this move, the Nightwatcher's eyes will glow and cause every living creature within a certain radius to faint, the time a person remains unconscious depends how mentally strong that person is. The Nightwatcher who uses this technique must store up enough rage or despair to use this technique, and after using it they will faint themselves (though they will usually wake up before the receivers due to a temporary buff in immunity). This move does not work on organisms that were unconscious before the move was used, on organisms that are alertly focused on the user, or Flag Demons that are inside Demon Flags. * Timed Knockout (定时锤): A move that can be used to render someone unconscious for a specific period of time by controlling one's strength while hitting the receiver over the head with a blunt object such as a log, a brick, the Soul Mallet, or a stomp. The duration of unconsciousness in one hit can range from a second to an hour, but a combo of hits can extend the duration. The effect of the move doesn't work on organisms alertly focused on the user. * Time Guessing Pinch (掐心算点): By pinching their fingers, a Nightwatcher can get a rough estimate of what time it is, even if the environment doesn't change at all. However, this move can't tell the date. * Animal Mimicry (仿生口技): A basic technique learned by Nightwatchers. They can disguise their presence and distract people by mimicking the sound of an animal. * Muscle Contracting Hemostasis (止血收肌法): A technique that a Nightwatcher can use. By contracting their muscles around a wound, they can temporarily stop the bleeding. * Penta-Shockwave (五方烈震): By slamming the Soul Mallet onto the ground, a Nightwatcher can create a shockwave strong enough to send debris flying everywhere, this move is typically used to create an opening for attacks. * Night Conqueror (黑夜主宰): The ultimate form achievable by a Nightwatcher. Due to the invention of lights, there is no more literal darkness, which made the Nightwatchers' strength devolve over time. However, when experiencing true darkness, a talented Nightwatcher will awaken their latent powers and become a Night Conqueror, donning an attire similar to Ye Chong's by manifesting it through energy alone. As a Night Conqueror, Nightwatchers gain a significant boost in power, as a simple toss from their Soul Mallets can create a gigantic explosion, and a sixth sense that is able to accurately detect things in the darkness, regardless of the other five senses. They also gain an aura similar to Ximen Guanren's Leader Aura, which makes demons and monsters submissive towards them. The power gained by a Nightwatcher while in this mode is dependent on the number of Demon Flags they can wield (which is influenced by the purity of their heritage or hard work), as shown when a Night Conqueror wielding five Demon Flags was easily defeated by Che Yongtai's previous incarnation while Ye Yan, a wielder of eight Demon Flags is stated to be stronger than a demon lord at their prime by Left-hand Man, which was proven true when Ye Yan withstood Che Yongtai's previous incarnation's strongest attack when the latter had his power tripled. ** '''Darkness creation: '''When Ye Yan becomes a Night Conqueror, he acquires the unique ability to envelop the surrounding area with darkness, which he remarks to be similar to Luo Xiaobao's Darkest Night. While in the darkness, Ye Yan can use his sixth sense to accurately detect the presence of every organism within it, being able to precisely detect a tiny insect beating its wings and a slight movement from a blade of grass. Ye Yan's techniques Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 4.26.38 PM.png|Sanshou: Leg Catching Throw Screen Shot 2018-04-02 at 4.32.24 PM.png|Soul Mallet: Bone Pulverising Hit Soul Gong Combination Hit.png|Soul Gong Combination Hit Hug of Hundun.png|Hug of Hundun Screen Shot 2018-04-18 at 8.45.51 PM.png|Pencil Divination Technique Screen Shot 2018-08-07 at 11.51.02 AM.png|Air Shock Screen Shot 2019-08-10 at 1.44.15 PM.png|Soul Shattering Palm * Flare up, Hundun (爆发吧，混沌): A phrase said by Ye Yan to summon the Ancient Beast, Hundun. Requires Ye Yan to be conscious to maintain, and there's a time limit to how long he can summon it. After that time limit is reached, he won't be able to summon Hundun for the next twenty-four hours. * Sanshou: Leg Catching Throw (散手:接腿摔): A move from Sanshou (Chinese kickboxing) that requires the user to grab one of the enemy's legs. After grabbing the leg, the user can trip over the enemy and throw them onto the ground, then proceed to attack the enemy while they are on the ground. * Tripod Lift (霸王举鼎): A move that Ye Yan used to fight multiple people off screen but was never shown. * Soul Shattering Thousand Hits (打更千裂破): A move that Ye Yan used to fight multiple people off screen but was never shown. * Soul Mallet: Bone Pulverising Hit (镇魂锤:碎骨打): A move that requires the Soul Mallet. Ye Yan strongly thrusts the mallet at the enemy, which is strong enough to crack an average human's or monster's bones. However with enough strength, one can hold the mallet back to prevent being hurt. * Soul Gong Combination Hit (合击镇魂锣): A tactical move that Ye Yan used when he threw the Soul Mallet at but missed Lan Ling. One of his Flag Demons carried the Soul Gong and stealthily appear behind her, holding out the Soul Gong so it can be hit to produce the immobilising sound. However, the Flag Demon holding the gong will lose consciousness for half a month. * Hug of Hundun (混沌的怀抱): A defensive move used by Ye Yan when he realised he stands no chance against Lan Ling. After summoning Hundun, Ye Yan jumps into the air, allowing Hundun to "hug" him and land on the ground. Since Hundun is almost invulnerable to any attacks, Ye Yan hoped that using this move he can drag out the fight until he is able to contact Wang Shengli and ask for aid. * Pencil Divination Technique (笔仙占卜之术): A move that requires two people to use, which Ye Yan used with Huang Xiaoyan. By putting a pencil between the hands of two people who are forming a specifc hand sign and pressing their thumbs onto the pencil, the pencil will automatically start to write a divination. * Air Shock (空气震): A move Ye Yan either learned or developed with the intentions to seduce Ximen Ruxin but wasn't used. It was later used during Ye Yan's fight with Ye Lanlan disguised as Chi Shock to trick Ye Lanlan into knocking herself out. While using this move, Ye Yan's eyes will glow similar to Chi Shock, except the effects are bursting off his clothes. This move can also be used on others by transferring it to them through touch, causing the receiver's clothes to burst off, which Ye Yan used to his advantage while fighting Che Yongtai's previous incarnation. * Soul Shattering Palm (碎魂掌): A move used by Ye Yan when he activates his Night Conqueror form, presumably his strongest attack in said form. Similar to Ye Liao's Soul Shattering Mallet, Ye Yan concentrates green energy into his palm and uses it to strike his enemies, which he claims would completely destroy the God Destroyer sword if it didn't have the ability to cancel out magic. Category:Characters Category:Nightwatchers Category:Guardians Category:Humans